Visitations
by ANarrativeCloud
Summary: "I seem to have been misplaced. I was supposed to die really. My name's Miyazono Kaori, do you know her? That's my real name. I only know who Hiyori-san was because I saw her name written somewhere and I'm absolutely sure that I'm really not Hanasaka Hiyori. I don't know where she is, you look worried. A lot worried. I'm babbling aren't I? That's bad." One-shot. :)


**A/n: kay, this is just a plunny and given the sad amount of stories for this fandom, I wanted to remedy that. XD This is very flimsy and annoyingly unclear, so feel free to bash. It's bashworthy anyway.**

**Warning! Supernatural themes.**

**-x-**

**Visitations**

**by ANarrativeCloud**

**-x-**

Warmth.

There was a blanket on her.

Had she survived the operation? Would she be able to walk again? Well, given that she was slowly drifting into awareness made her think so. Would she be able to play the violin again? She dearly hoped so.

Given that the risk of death was absurdly high, she doubted she would have become in a worse condition than before.

But she had tried.

She tried so hard.

_It's all _your_ fault, idiot. You made me try so hard when I'd already given up. _

"Cruel. You're cruel, Arima Kousei-san. But… _thank you_._"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

The heart monitor? _No. _It sounded different. It sounded like the annoying springtime alarm clock that she had bought because it annoyed her so much.

Kaori tried to shift, finding the movement surprisingly easy. So the operation had _worked_? Testing the movement of her arms, she found them light and responsive, covering her eyes so that she could open her bleary eyes slowly, the beeping still going on and on in the background.

Then she opened her eyes.

The ceiling wasn't white. Not the white ceiling she had grown accustomed to in her short life. It was a pale green, similar to what her mom had in her room, but not the same. Where was she? She sat up slowly, not risking vertigo to hit her after the surgery.

Wasn't she supposed to have an IV?

She slowly lifted the blankets off herself and moved to the edge of the bed, her feet tapping lightly on the thinly carpeted floor. She stood up.

And she did.

It gave her wonder that it was so easy. She didn't _remember _going through rehabilitation. He muscles would have degraded from disuse. Had she somehow acquired short term memory loss? It was plausible, but she remembered her name, had her memories…

Then something caught the corner of her eye, the mirror glinting from the sunlight that peeked from the large open window.

"Wha—"

The face that was staring back at her wasn't Miyazono Kaori's, but someone she didn't recognize at all.

Her—the person in the mirror—skin was pale and was shorter than she ever remembered being, the hair was a very dark brown, as opposed to her blonde. Green eyes, and slight built, but healthier than Kaori ever remembered being. Who—

**-x-**

Fact 1: Kaori was alive.

Fact 2: Kaori was alive in _somebody else's _body. (Which she still had a lot of trouble digesting, but really, after tons and tons of mangas, she thinks she should be desensitized to unusual things now and she had to admit it was a little cool, after the initial near meltdown she had.)

Fact 3: Kaori didn't know who she was supposed to be.

Fact 4: Kaori didn't know what happened to the original owner of the body.

Fact 5: It was currently 10 years after what she last remembered and not necessarily in the same universe as where she came from originally.

Adding up all those facts lead her to one conclusion.

She needed to get some help. Not the psychiatric type, if that's what you're thinking. Meanie. (Although it'd quite possible that it's all a hallucination, hadn't she decided to stop hesitating and go on sprinting?)

Should she contact her parents and tell them what happened? No. They'd probably think her crazy, but she wouldn't be averse to letting that option stay an option. Kousei? Watari? Tsubaki-chan?

No. She wouldn't bother them.

(Though absently, she wondered what happened to Kousei. It's been ten years after all.)

Digging up some clothes—the Person's wardrobe was frown-worthily drab—and Kaori resolved to buy some cuter clothes if the Person (from here on out,Kaori would be mentioning the body's owner as Person with a capital P) could afford it.

Then the alarm sounded again.

"Er. Um… _school!?" _Kaori breathed in and steeled herself. "Calm down, Kaori. Calm down. Think. What are you supposed to do?"

Cellphones? Sure. Uniform? Which one of these was the uniform? How should she wear it? Er. Um. Huh.

Well, she guessed she could just call in sick. She needed time to orient herself if that was the case.

Kaori went out of the door quietly, staying silent just in case somebody was in the house, or apartment as she found out from her explorations. She managed to find the shower, and the toilet, the kitchen and the exit. There was only another bedroom in the apartment, and it was bare, suggesting that nobody really stayed there.

It seemed that the Person lived alone then.

Did she have any friends..?

Kaori suddenly felt concerned about the Person. What had happened?

She decided to sort things out first. She pulled out a pen from the table by the door and tore off a leaf of note as well.

_To do list:_

_1.__Person's name_

_2.__Person's friends_

_3.__Person's school and address_

_4.__New technology..?_

_5.__Brush up on current events (ten years. T-T)_

_6.__Buy violin! :))) (if possible)_

_7.__Sheet music too._

_8.__Buy clothes (cute ones)_

"Yosh! This should be enough for a while." Kaori smiled brightly as she taped the note on the refrigerator. (It seemed that Person is rich, given how large her house is)

There was an envelope on the kitchen table and on the outside written on it was: _Hanasaka Hiyori: Weekly Allowance._

Hiyori. So that was Person's name. She opened it.

"Eeeeeh? _This much?_ This is more than thrice my _monthly_ allowance!"

Hanasaka-san must be rich then.

Kaori blinked and opened the refrigerator and found that it was neatly stocked, much similar to their own refrigerator at home. She whipped out some scrambled eggs and made some rice enough for herself. She needed to familiarize herself with this if she didn't want to starve to death. Kaori thinks Hanasaka would understand that she had to use the kitchen (and the money, too).

She hummed one of her favorite violin pieces as she ate, marveling at the sheer quality of the eggs. (Could you blame her? She had lived in a Patisserie after all.)

Kaori had styled her hair in an elegant bun (she braided in some white plastic flowers), and finding some corrective glasses, put them on. Red doll shoes, leggings, red pleated miniskirt, white sleeveless shirt and black blazer later, she couldn't recognize the person anymore. Hanasaka-san seemed the shy and conservative type, judging from the journal she found under the desk quite a while ago. Kaori didn't want to be recognized though. She was playing hooky after all.

Keeping a small shoulder bag on her, she bounded for outside. The apartment complex was simple enough, if a little tall. There was an elevator at the end of the hallway and a line of doors to it. Kaori grinned.

First priority? A violin.

**-x-**

It turned out that the money she brought with her was more than enough to buy a violin and all the materials needed for its upkeep with plenty more to spare. Kaori felt more than a little guilty buying something so expensive with money that wasn't really hers but she could always resell it if Hanasaka-san would ever ask about it. She couldn't wait to play. She also bought some scores and still had quite a bit left which she decided to keep, since it was still the start of the week and she could hardly live with that little even if her refrigerator was fully stocked.

The Journal said that Hanasaka-san was very fond of glass figurines and had a whole shelf of them, each costing more than the average violin. Kaori didn't think that her buying a violin was _that_ bad.

She went to a nearby park, and seeing as it was nearing sunset everyone was en route home. The playground was empty.

Perfect.

Kaori breathed slowly closed her eyes.

"Elhoim, Essaim. Elhoim, Essaim. I implore you."

Then she started.

-x-

"Arima-sensei!"

Kousei gave the small pianist a smile. "You did a good job today, Hayato-kun."

"Really?"

Kousei nodded with a gentle smile. "Now, your parents must want to greet you. You just won your competition after all."

"Thank you, sensei!" The kid grinned widely and bounded off to his waiting parents.

"You're always so nice, Arima-sensei." Sato, his manager, said.

"I can't help it. They remind me so much of myself." Kousei laughed sheepishly.

Sato huffed a laugh, then his eyes became searching.

"So why are you really here?" Sato inquired. "You still have that pending tour you always postpone."

"I'll be visiting _her_." Kousei said softly. "It's time I talked to her again."

"Her? Oh, that person you always talk about whenever you go on your nostalgia trips?"

Kousei flushed. "Wa—Sato-san!"

"She's your first love isn't she?" Sato teased.

Kousei's smile became a tinged sad and then corrected the man. "Was."

Sato froze then hollowly echoed the word. "She's…"

"I never told you the full story, have I?" Kousei said wonderingly.

"You don't have to!" Sato protested. "If it hurts—"

Kousei laughed. "I don't think she'll stand to be forgotten. So I'll tell you about her. Just don't forget, okay?"

**-x-**

Kaori breathed out in tiredness, but it was a happy haze. It had been a long time since she had last held a bow with her hands, let alone finish one whole song. It felt freeing somehow. As if the dams had been released and her spirit was soaring. Nevermind that she didn't have an audience. That was going to take time. If she ever decided to. Hanasaka-san might have a hard time if she went around entering in competitions using her face, so Kaori wanted to stay low. Having people scout her and have Hanasaka-san return to her body without an inkling on how to play the violin would cause trouble. Kaori wasn't the best violinist around, but she knew how to enjoy it, and make the audience enjoy it too. Half-hearted performances were out of the question. Kaori just didn't _do_ half-hearted. She went at everything with all she's got with no reservations and at full steam from the beginning.

If Hanasaka-san ever returned, she would have to deal with the aftermath of Kaori's meddling in her life and Kaori just didn't want that. She doubted that she was here to stay. Hanasaka-san seemed stable and doubted she would love the ruckus it would do if Kaori put attention on herself. If Hanasaka-san never went back, well… Kaori was going to make the most of it.

This was her second chance after all.

She lifted the bow and slowly spun music. It was a slow song this time, not needing as much sharp movements as her first one did. Hansaka-san didn't seem all that athletic, but she had a bit of endurance. Not like Kaori's when she could still play, that was honed through years of intensive practice.

The sound muted everything else. Her heart was all she could hear. The wind. Her fingers. The strings.

"Oi!"

And she was jerked from her position. There was a man by the entrance of the playground looking extremely irritated and winded.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, slowly moving towards her.

"Who on earth are you?" Kaori asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't pull that crap with me Hiyori." The man sighed. "You didn't go to school today."

Kaori blinked and then bossily demanded, "How do you know my name?" Maybe she should continue with the amnesia thing? This guy seemed to know who Hanasaka-san was.

The man frowned. "What's with your clothes? I though you liked plain plaited long skirts."

"You look very suspicious. And you know my name." Kaori pointed at him with the bow in her hand. "Who are you?"

"…You're not joking." The man's eyes widened. "You… don't _remember_?"

"Well, " Kaori began huffily. "_You _seem too know me and _I _don't know who _you_ are. Did that make something click, Mr. Suspicious?"

"You don't _know_ me?" The man repeated. Really. He should get a clue. Kaori was in the more shocking part of this situation and he took even longer to process a simpler fact like amnesia.

"Er, yeah. I think we already established that."

"I'm Arakawa Jun." He introduced himself and seemed a little shaken. "I'm—" He hesitated. "—your boyfriend."

Kaori burst out laughing, although she did feel a little guilty about that.

**-x-**

They went back to her apartment and since the guy had the keys to her apartment, she thought it was safe to say that Hiyori-san had trusted him enough to give them to him.

"So what do you remember?" Jun asked worriedly after the sat down and hot tea was on the coffee table.

"My name." Kaori slowly admitted. "And that I want to play the violin."

Kaori had to admit, there was a distinct possibility that Arakawa _really_ was Hanasaka-san's boyfriend. Hanasaka-san had hinted that she was in a relationship in the Journal, but she never really said the person's name out loud. Kaori worried that this person was just one of those people who wanted Hiyori-san for her wealth, but seeing as how he fussed and that pained look in his eyes whenever he though Kaori wasn't looking… he was definitely smitten with Hiyori-san. It might be possible that this person wasn't who Hiyori-san liked, though there a tingling sense of familiarity about the person. Arakawa felt like a friend. That was her instincts are telling her.

"The violin… You never told me you could play." Arakawa looked a little sullen at the idea. "I heard your solo performance in the park. How long have you been playing?"

"How old am I?" Kaori inquired.

"Fifteen." Jun looked pained.

"Ten years..? On and off I think."

"When did you have time?"

Kaori pursed her lips. "Is that relevant right now? I _don't_ remember, _Arakawa-san._"

Jun flinched at the cold tone. "Sorry." He looked like he wanted to cry.

Kaori wanted to feel sorry for him but she felt a little vindictive. He was acting like he had a right to everything about Hiyori-san and it made her furious.

"So, what else?" Jun asked again.

"Some flashes of trees, I think. A playground. A melodica. Cheers from somewhere. A rooftop? Er, I think there was a rooftop somewhere in there." She rattled off randomly.

"Nothing else?" Jun persisted.

"Nope."

"How about me?"

"Just that you're familiar, is all. A friend? Definitely not the boyfriend part though, I wonder why. Are you absolutely sure you're my boyfriend?" Kaori interrogated.

Jun smiled sadly. "No. I'm not. I usually joke about that though."

"But you look like you really like me." Kaori eyed him critically.

Jun huffed a laugh. "What happened to you? You're never this sassy. Hell, you _can't_ be sassy. I know. You've tried before."

"So you're a childhood friend of sorts?"

Jun smiled a little shakily. "Since the day we were born. I live in the apartment next to yours."

Then Jun started crying. Kaori couldn't take the lying anymore. She was an honest person after all.

"I'm sorry!" Kaori blurted out.

"You can't say sorry for amnesia. It isn't your fault… Is it?"

"Er, well… Okay. How do I do this—I'm sorry I lied. I'm not Hiyori." Kaori admitted.

Jun frowned. "Wh—"

"I seem to have been misplaced. I was supposed to die really. My name's Miyazono Kaori, do you know her? That's my real name. I only know who Hiyori-san was because I saw her name written somewhere and I'm absolutely sure that I'm _really _not Hanasaka Hiyori. I don't know where she is, you look worried. A lot worried. I'm babbling aren't I? Oh my goodness I'm babbling, that's not good. I only babble when I'm under medication and I'm pretty sure I'm not on medication. Am I? Does tea do this to Hiyori-san? If so I really really think she needs to stay far far away from any kind of caffeinated anything—" Kaori breathed. "Sorry."

"You aren't Hiyori? You're definitely Hiyori though, even in those clothes. I'd recognize you everywhere. I'm pretty sure Hiyori doesn't have a twin either and even then, I'd recognize her… and you really _aren't _her. What happened, um, Miyazono-san?"

"That's _it._ I don't _know_ what happened. The last thing I remembered was going for an operation that had high risks then, I found myself in someone's bed, without all the atrophy my muscles would have gone through if I went on a coma!"

"You're taking this rather well."

"You too."

"So what do we do? You could fake amnesia. You're clueless enough for that."

"Oi!"

"But we can't let this stay for too long." Jun pursed his lips and said quietly. "Do you think she'll come back?"

Kaori smiled at him. "I hope so. My time was already up. I don't want to impose on somebody who still has a long ways to travel."

"How long have you been here?" Jun asked.

"Since this morning." Kaori said. "I didn't go to school since I didn't_ know_ where it was, how to get there and even how Hiyori-san acted or lots of other things. I think it might have been problematic if I had gone even just to play normal."

Jun agreed. "I think you shouldn't go to school until this whole situation blows over. I'll phone Hiyori's father and inform him of the situation. You might find him a bit intimidating, but he probably wouldn't hurt you as long as you're in Hiyori's body."

Kaori nodded.

**-x-**

"_Miyazono Kaori?_"

"Yes."

"_Are you sure that was what she said?_"

"I think so."

"_I think… I have someone who might want to talk to her._"

"You know who she is?"

_"__Not personally. A friend of colleague mentioned her name once."_

"Do I need to bring her somewhere?"

"_No. _We'll_ go there._"

**-x-**

Sato frowned.

"Arima-sensei?" He called concernedly as he snapped his cellphone shut.

"Yes, Sato-san?" Arima blinked as he stood up from the gravestone.

"Hanasaka Irie-sensei says he wants to talk to you about something."

"A recital?"

Sato shook his head. "He said he has something he wants to show you."

**-fin-**

**A/N: I'm not joking. This thing here's done and over with. It's just a guilty pleasure oneshot. I can't write the rest though but here's how it goes:**

Irie goes to Kaori and asks her to play the violin with Arima on the other side of the door. Kaori plays. Arima goes through some kind of emotional turmoil but then cries in happiness. He goes and unashamedly opens the door (Kaori freezes her playing in surprise) and sits on the piano and says: "_Again._" *squeals in fangurl moment*

Kaori grins. They play. Arima sees her brilliant light and all that metaphorical mumbo jumbo he's so fond of. (Irie sneakily makes a record of the song.) After all the emotionally charged song, they talk about stupidity and waiting. Kaori says not to waste time thinking that she was here to stay. She could feel it. Arima does not want her to leave, but understands. Kaori mentions Tsubaki and how he should be happy about all things sappy whatever and even though she still liked him a lot, he should move on cause she already died once and all that mushy crap. Arima apparently still likes her a lot even after ten years and it makes her all warm and happy, but she knows he likes Tsubaki too and she was there to stay unlike Kaori. Kaori provides him with closure Arima says goodbye to her finally. Kaori cries (happily) and poof gone.

Then the real Hiyori wakes up with the sudden urge to play the violin.

**The end.**


End file.
